


Steve the Friendly Giant

by cablesscutie



Series: Imagine Steve Rogers Prompts [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Steve's ridiculously huge shoulders, airline seats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cablesscutie/pseuds/cablesscutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: imagine Steve trying to fit into an economy seat on a commercial airline</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve the Friendly Giant

“Are airline seats usually this small?” Steve grumbled to Natasha as he tried to wiggle himself into the chair.

“Only in coach,” she told him, settling in with annoying ease and clipping the seatbelt over her slim waist.

“Why didn’t we go first class then?”

“We’re being inconspicuous.”

“Right, because nobody’s gonna remember the bumbling elephant that couldn’t fit into his frickin’ seat.” He finally got his shoulders angled so that the headrest wasn’t digging into his neck, and reached to buckle his own seatbelt. “Sorry, ma’am!” he winced as he elbowed the passenger next to him. Natasha covered her mouth to stifle a laugh, and Steve turned to shoot a glare in her direction. “I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.”

“I want to be partnered with Stark next time.”

“No, you really don’t.”

“For a bigger chair, I’d put up with him.”

“Doubt it.” Steve scowled and kept trying to fit the buckles together without injuring any civilians. One of the stewardesses noticed that he’d yet to fasten himself in, and admonished,

“Sir, you’ll need to buckle your seatbelt before we can take off.”

“I’m sorry, I just can’t -” The straps slipped from his fingers, followed by a soft click and Natasha’s perky undercover voice spoke up.

“There you go, honey.” Then, she turned to address the stewardess. “Sorry about that, he’s scared of planes.”

“Well, don’t worry, sir. You’re in good hands here.” The stewardess flashed a brilliant smile before continuing down the aisle. As soon as she was out of earshot, Steve turned back to Natasha.

“I’m scared of planes? Really?” She shrugged.

“The best lies are based in truth.”


End file.
